One Interesting Year
by PowerHopeLoveFate
Summary: Lily and James are in there 7th year at Hogwarts. They loath each other but things change when one night Harry Potter comes from the future when he is only three. This could only mean one thing disaster.
1. A Little Boy

Lily Evans was in her 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was Head Girl and was currently patrolling the halls.

"That Potter had to go with his stupid friends so I am left to do all the work by myself. I sill think Dumbledor was sick when he appointed him as Head Boy James is such an irresponsible prick,"Lily mumbled to herself.

She was heading back to the portrait that lead to the Griffindor common room when a little boy popped out of thin air. Lily was about to scream but she didn't want to scare the little boy and cause a scene. The boy could not have been older then three. He had messy black hair that look very much like a certain annoying boy that Lily new. But the little boy had the same startling green eyes as her.

"Hi hunny are you lost"Lily asked the boy

"mommy" the little boy grinned and ran towards lily

"I don't know who your mommy is little boy"

"Mommy up" The boy held out his hands to be picked up

"I'm not your mommy little boy but I will hold you if you want" Lily picked up the little boy. He buried his head in Lilys neck

"Ok Hunny I am going to take you to a nice man named Dumbledor. Lets go" Lily started to carry the boy to Dumbledor's office

Lily was very close to the stone gargoyle guarding the office when she ran into three boys. These boys were none other then the marauders. Sirius Black,Peter Pettigrew (who wasn't here at the moment),Remus Lupin, and James Potter.

"Oh great just my luck"Lily mumbled

'Hey Lil why do you have a little boy with you."asked Sirius

"I was patrolling the corridors like I am supposed to (glaring at James) when he popped out of thin air." Lily set the boy down on the floor

"ahhh James clone"screamed Sirius

"shut up padfoot but its scary how much he looks like me"said James he bent down so he could be face to face with the boy

"Daddy Up"The boy said with his arms wrapped around James neck

"woah I am not your dad kid" but he picked him up any ways

"Ok I think we should go see Dumbledor" said Remus

They walked the rest of the way to the stone gargoyle

"ok lets see the password is...Sugar Quills."said James the gargoyle sprung forward reveling a set of stairs leading to two oak doors.

Remus was the first one up the stairs and he knocked on the oak door. A few seconds later Professor Dumbledor opened the door wearing a purple dressing gown and hat.

"Good evening what brings for griffindors down to my office at such a late time."asked Dumbledor

"well you see sir I was patrolling the corridors when this little boy popped out of thin air."said Lily

"I see you better all come in and take a seat." They all followed Dumbledor into his office

When they were all seated Dumbledor gave the boy some milk with a little bit of truth potion just to make sure this wasn't some trick

"Ok what's you name son"asked Dumbledor

"Harry Potter"said the boy

"Hey but I don't know you and I have meet my whole family at one point"said James

"please be quite Mr.Potter"said Dumbledor

"how old are you harry"

"three"

"when is your birthday"

"July 31"

"what year is it"

"1994"

"oh dear this is not good This boy is defiantly telling the truth because of the potion I wonder how he came to be here."said Dumbledor

"Ok one last question Harry who are your parents"

"Mommy and daddy are right there" said Harry as he pointed to Lily and James

No one was expecting this answer Lily and James fell out of there seats well everyone including Dumbledor stared at them in pure shock

"No no no this cant be happening I hate potter" said lily

"yah why would I marry Evans"said James

"well it seems that as on likely as it sounds its true.Now since tomorrow is the last day of term I will ask you to tell no one about this not even your best friends. Since Christmas is soon I will have James parents come down tomorrow and explain the situation then Harry will stay at your house till I figure out how to send him back. Harry will stay here tonight now its been a long night and you should return to your common room."Dumbledor ushered the students out and they walked in silence to shocked to speak.

AN:ok there is the first chapter let me know what you think. If you hate it feel free to tell me but please be nice about it. Its called Constructive criticism not bashing. Thanx for reading


	2. Were Grandparents!

Padfoot's Sidekick:Thanx for the review I'm glad you like my story. I knew Dumbledore's named looked funny thanx for correcting my mistake.

This Chapter Is dedicated to my first reviewer DramaQn621

Ok on with the chapter it probable sux because I was really tired when I wrote it but please don't let that discourage you form reading the rest of my story when I post it. Oh by the way in my story Lily and James don't die until Harry is about three and a half. Now on with the story

After the four of them were back in the common room sitting around the fire they finally were ready to talk.

"Ok let me get this strait a little boy pops out of no where an now I find out he's my son not to mention that I marry Evans."said James

"Well I wasn't exactly thrilled to find this all out either Potter."Lily snapped back

"You guys I know this must be really weird for you and you can fight all you want, But I think you should be nice to each other when your with Harry."said Remus

"Yah you guys are supposedly his parents after all and I'm sure he would get scared if he saw you two fighting all the time."said Sirius

"Fine,I'll be nice to Evans for Harry sake"said James

"Ditto, Well I am going to bed I had a long night and I suppose tomorrow is going to be a long day once the Potters arrive. Goodnight"Lily walked up the stairs and headed to bed.

"We better go to bed to you guys."said Remus

"Yah I guess. Hey Prongs"

"What Padfoot"

"Tomorrow I am going to ask Harry who his godfather is just to make sure its me."Sirius dashed off to bed before James could hit him

"Night Prongs"

"Night Moony"said James. He turned over in his bed tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Dear Mr and Mrs.Potter_

_I need you to come to Hogwarts asap. Do not panic it is nothing serious James and his friends are fine, But none the less I still need to see you immediately._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Harold, Albus needs us to go to Hogwarts immediately get down here."screamed Emily Potter

"Coming dear. Did he say what he wanted?" asked Mr.Potter

"No just to meet him there lets got"

The two Potter grabbed some floo powder and were soon brushing soot off themselves inside Albus's office.

"Ah here you are I am happy to see that you have arrived safely and in a timely matter. Now down to business."said Dumbledore

"Yes Albus why did you call us down here if James wasn't in trouble or danger."asked Mr.Potter

"Well you see last night are Head Girl Lily Evans was on her way to her common room when a little boy popped out of thin air."

"He just appeared out of no where how peculiar"said Mrs.Potter

"Indeed, Lily being the sensible girl she is decided to take the boy to my office. She ran into your son and his friends on the way so they accompanied her to my office. I gave the boy a tiny amount of truth potion just incase he was acting for someone even though I highly doubted it in one so young"He told me he was three years old and that he was from approximately 25 years in the future."

"But Albus how did a little boy that young come to the past alone"asked Mr.Potter

"I still do not know the answer to that Harold I was hoping yo could find out for me. I have a hunch that he will tell you."

"Why would he tell us he has never meet us before."asked Mrs.Potter

"Well you see Emily,Harold I asked the little boy who his parents was and well Congratulation your grandparents."Said Dumbledore

"Were what!!! You mean to tell us this little boy is James's son."both Potters yelled

"Yes that is why I must ask you a favor. I need you to look after him while I figure out how to send him back."

"Errr ok but I have two questions who does James marry and when can we meet err..."

"His names Harry no doubt named after you Harold and you can meet him in just a few seconds I am sure he will be delighted to see you and tell him all about his parents."said Albus

With that Dumledore went to go get Harry well the Potter sat and tried to process what they had just learned.

AN:Ok like I said earlier this chapter probable sux because its really late at night and I really just wanted to post another chapter. Plus I am living off caffeine and no sleep right now. But even if it sux please review.


	3. Meeting Lily

Skirts4camp;Thanx for the review I'm glad you like the story

Padfoot's Sidekick :Thanx for the review

cariemnneayra :Thanx for the review. It is a little fast depending on how the next chapters go I might go back and slow it down a bit.

charmedsisters:Thanx for the review

DramaQn621:Thanx for the review keep reading

Szihuoko:Thanx for the review. My word program doesn't always work right but I'll try to be more careful when it comes to spelling.

AN:Thanx for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't right sooner I was busy with my PSAT's and I had a sinus infection. Well on with the story.

Dumbledore went into his private chambers and found Harry playing with a stash a dungbombs he had taken from Sirius.

"Ah like father like son. Come on Harry there are two people who really want to meet you."said Albus

"Momma"asked Harry

"no not your mum Harry. Come along."

Dumbledore lead Harry into his office.

"Oh my look Harold he looks just like James did when he was that age."exclaimed Emily

"Hi Harry I'm your grandpa"said Harold

"Grampy?"

"Yes Harry"

Harry came over and crawled into Emilys lap.

"Aww he's so adorable will be thrilled to watch him over the holiday and as long as you need us to."said Emily

"Where's momma and dada"asked Harry

"I suspect they will be arriving soon. No doubt with young Mr.Black. He is also staying with you is he not."asked Dumbledore

"Yes he is like a second son to us and is always welcomed during the holidays."said Harold

"Very good. Now I believe I hear them coming p the stares now."

"Shut up Potter you stupid prick. I hate you."Screamed Lily

"The feeling mutual."James screamed back as he opened the door to Dumbledores office

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Potter."said Sirius

"Hello Sirius. Who is James fighting with I thought we raised him better then that."said Harold

"Oh don't worry there always fighting like an old married couple. That is Lily Evans or should I say Lily Potter."Said Sirius barley containing a laugh.

"Shut up Black. I still refuse to believe I marry Potter."yelled Lily

"Do they really marry each other. Oh well she seems nice."Mr.Potter whispered to his wife.

"Momma,Dadda"Harry crawled out of Mrs.Potters lap and ran towards James who picked him up.

"Hiya Harry."said Sirius

Hi Pafoo"

"Look he knows my name. I bet you anything I am his godfather."said Sirius

"James, aren't you going to introduce us to this lovely young lady."asked Mr.Potter

"who?Oh Evans. Mom dad this is Lily,Lily these are my parents."said James

"Oh hi it's a pleasure to meet you."said Lily

"Like wise. Would you like to come to dinner at are house tonight Lily."asked Mrs.Potter

"Oh I would love to if you don't mind"

"No problem I'll have James grab your trunk and show you to the car."

"But Mom"said James

"Go now"

"Fine come on Evans"James handed Harry to Sirius and left with Lily. You could here them shouting at each other all through the castle.

"Aww Harry don't your parents make the cutest couple."Sirius asked

"Pafoo"Harry giggled

"Albus are you sure these two get married. I mean they dint even seem like friends."asked Mr.Potter

"Oh don't worry,There just in denial."said Sirius

"Really, well we better get going before they kill each other. Happy Holiday Albus."sais Mrs.Potter

"Happy Holiday. Oh and Harry I am going to needs those back."said Dumbledore

Harry pulled several dung bombs out of his pocket and handed them to Dumbledore.

"Good luck you will certainly have you hands full."said Albus as he showed them out of the office

"Yah a mini marauder"yelled Sirius

The two Potters just looked at each other as they headed towards the car

"Did not"yelled James

"Did Too"yelled Lily

"Not"

"Too"

"Not,Oh hi mum,dad,sirius,harry how long have you been there"asked James

"Long enough James lets get going"said Mr.Potter

"Oh James guess what"asked Sirius

"What now"asked James

"We have a mini marauder on our hands. He acts just like us"

"Really?Thats my son"he started to tickle Harry

"On no not too of them.One James is enough."said Lily

"Come on you know you love him"said Sirius "James and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-s-s-I-s-n...."

Sirius was hit with two silencing charms.

"I'll do it momma"said Harry

"Do what"Lily asked James

Harry crawled over to Sirius and hit him across the back of the head

"hahahaha now That is a good boy."said Lily

The rest of the car ride was reasonable pleasant considering Sirius couldn't talk and Lily fell asleep with her head on James shoulder well Harry slept in his lap.

AN:Please review and tell me what you think


	4. Dinner and Revelations

AN:Thanx for all the great reviews. Just to let you know the next two chapter or so woun't have any big plot just Lily, James and Harry Getting closer and things like that. Thanx again to all my reviewers. I would like to expecially thank BabyXtreme your review made my day and thanx for the help this chapter is dedicated to you. Now I would just ask for one more favor would you please read my other stories they are all really short song fics and it will only take you like 5 min. Please read and review them and let me know what you think i don't care if you tell me they suck as long as you read and review them.Thanx so much now on with the story.

"Wake up were here" yelled Mrs.Potter

Sirius opened his eyes and looked over to where James was. Awww I need to get a picture of this for black mail uses. Lily was lying with her head on James shoulder and James had his head on hers. Harry was currled up in there laps with James had on his head and Lily was holding his had.

"click"Sirius took a picture

"turn the light off padfoot" said James slowly opening his eyes

"where am I"asked Lily as she also slowly opened her eyes

"Ahhh Potter/Evans get off me" yelled Lily/James

"Shut up you'll wake up Harry." said Lily

"but you yelled too"said James

"I don't care shut up"

Lily jumped out of the car and was standing in front of a huge mansion. It was huge with the most beautiful courtyard she ever saw. (Like the house in What a Girl Wants.)

"Woah is this your house it huge"asked Lily in aww

"yep my family has a lot of money with my dad being an aroura."said James

"awww dont worry Lilykins one day you and Jamsie will one day own all of this." said Sirius

"dont call me Lilykins and as much as I love Harry I still refuse to believe that I marry James" said Lily

"Ok you two stop fighting I'll just put Harry to bed them we can watch a movie."said James

They followed James into the house. On the way to Harry's room they passed to sets of double doors right across from each other that had signs above them saying "A marauders layer enter at your own will". Very mature Lily though to herself.

"Ok wait outside while I put Harry in his crib"said James as he opened the doors to the bedroom next to his reveling a huge blue room full of mini quodditch sets and other toys.

Lily watched as James tucked Lily in the crib placing a enlarged stuffed snitch toy next to him and planting a kiss on his forhead.

"awwww he will make a great father one day"Lily though to herself.

They spent the rest watching movies (even though James is a pureblood they still own a few muggle things)

"Kids supper"yelled Mrs.Potter

Lily followed after the boys who jumped up and ran towards the staris where they slid down the bannister then slipped and fell on there faces.

"Nice one guys i guess i'll grab Harry since you two are a little preocupied."said Lily while shaking her head and laughing at them.

Lily brought Harry down staires and put him in his high chair before sitting down at the table.

"So Lily tell me more about yourself even though James talks about you all the time I am sure there is some things he's left out"Said Mr. Potter

"I do not talk about Ev...Lily all the time,I dont even like her."said James

"Son that was very rude apoligize right now."said Mrs.Potter

"sorry"mumbled James

"Ok well lets see I hava a sister but i'd ould rather not talk about her. I am head girl and would like to be a mediwitch or a charms professor when i older thats really the only important facts about me"said Lily

"Cough...besides that you love "said Sirius

"What was that Black"asked Lily shooting an evil glare at him

"Oh nothing I was Just ummmm...."

Thankfully he was saved when Harry decided to throw his food at Lilys head.

"Hahaha I think mashed potatoes really suites you Evans."said James

"why you"Lily proceeded to chase James around the house while Harry giggled and yelled gleefully "Dumb Daddy"

After Lily finally calmed down she bid the Potters farewell and they told her to come over whenever she wanted becuase they knew that she would want to spend more time with Harry.

James watched Lily leave from his bedroom window not realizing that Sirius was watching him

"whipped I tell you you guys oviously like eachother"said Sirius

"Be quite i dont like Evans at least not anymore and even if I did she's mad at me"said James resting his head on the cold window pane.

"look mate why dont you just get to know her and i dont mean by stalking her. Build up her trust. You should start by apologizing for lying to her.

"I guess your right padfoot thanx im going to bed now night."said James and Padfoot left

"I do still Like you Lily."mumbled James before he fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Lily

AN:There you go another chapter. Please review. I might update tomorrow but it also might not be for another week depending on whats going on. Thanx for reading and please review.


	5. A Broom Ride and More Revelations

Lily and James were to spend the whole day babysitting Harry.

"Bye Lily Bye Harry Be good James"Yelled the Potter before the apparated.

Lily: Ok James Listen up since I am the mature one her I will be in charge.

James:Ok Lils Come on Harry let's go ride on a broomstick

Lily:Potter I will not allow you to put my son on a broom

James:Correction unfortunately he's both of ours and I say he can.

Lily:Ahhhhh yells in frustration fine but I'm watching.

James:Ok then come on Harry.

James carrys Harry up to his room with Lily closely following mumbling about decapitation under her breath.

James: Ok Harry here's your new broom.

James hands Harry the newest addition of the kid broom

Lily:Are you sure its safe?

James: positive I had one when I was little and look how well I turned out.

Lily:Errr yah hehehe

While they were talking the didn't notice that Harry had gotten on the broom and was slowly flying in circles.

James:Look Lils he's a natural

Lily:Wahhhhh he's just like you

James: I know isn't it great.

Lily:Well I guess its safe I'm gonna go make lunch.

James:Ok

James stayed and played with Harry while Lily made lunch then they all ate together and James and Lily actually had several pleasant conversations.

Lily:While I'll just clean up here

James:Ok

Lily cleaned the dishes then headed into the living room where James and Harry were fast asleep on the coach together.

_Awwww there so cute_ Lily thought to herself. _Maby James really isn't bad he's actually kind of sweet not to mention cute. Wait I think I'm falling for Potter._

AN:Here's a chapter for you hope like it.


End file.
